Tyranid
This is a profile for the Tyranid from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Tyranids are a composite Organism with the soul purpose of seeking out and devouring all organic matter in order to grow and evolve, it moves from galaxy to galaxy repeating the process. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Hive Mind *Swarmlord *Hive Tyrants Commanders *Deathleaper *Malanthrope *Maleceptor *Old One Eye *Tervigon *Tyranid Warrior Prime *Tyrant Guard *The Parasite of Mortrex *Doom of Malan'Tai *Zoanthrope Elites *Haruspex *Hive Guard *Lictor *Pyrovore *Venomthrope *Ymgarl Genestealers Troops *Tyranid Warrior *Genestealer **Broodlord *Sporocyst *Termagant *Hormagaunt *Rippers Fast Attack *Gargoyle *Harpy *Hive Crone *Mycetic Spore *Ravener *Red Terror *Rippers *Spore Mine (Cluster) *Tyranid Shrike Heavy Support *Biovore Brood *Carnifex Brood *Exocrine *Mawloc *Pyrovore *Trygon *Trygon Prime *Tyrannofex *other Bio-Titans Ships *Hive Ships *Tyranid Cruisers *Krakens *Escort Drones *Vanguard Drone Ships *Narvhals *Rebirth Vessels *Tyrannocyte |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Bonesword *Balethorn Cannon *Claws and Teeth *Crushing Claws *Feeder Tendrils *Lash Whip *Rending Claws *Scything Talons *Sharpened Claws *Stone Crusher *Tail Mace *Tail Scythe *Tusked *Wrecking Ball Ranged weapons Territories Hive Fleet * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Hive * Inhabitants: Turanids * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: Their evolutionary abilities have granted them the ability to consume entire galaxies and travel to the next with ease Power Source Psionic: Mental Manipulation (Some Tyranids can take control of the minds of other beings to end them to their will) Hive Mentality (The Tyranids as a whole are bound by the Hive Mind and can be directed by it's will) Telepathic Attacks (There are certain Tyranid Morphs that are known to attack the minds of their enemies, reducing them to wrecks) Nature: Life Force Absorption (Their are certain breeds that can feed on the life force of their victims) FTL Travel (The Tyranids are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy), Adaptability (The Tyranids are known to be able to adapt to various means that would harm them such as chemical weapons), Consumptive Empowerment (The Tyranids are known to consume whatever they eat which allows them to grow stronger as a whole) Conquest Stats Tier 5: Galaxy: They can consume entire galaxies and move onto the next to do the same. Power Stats DC: Dwarf Star: the Swarmlord was all able to match that of the strength of the Ultramarine Chapter Master Augustus Calgar. Planet: Hive Tyrants, highest of the Tyranids through power scaling to other beings with similar stats. Multi-Continent: '''Tyranid Hive Ships are comparable to Imperial warships. '''Continent: Bio-Cannon is the largest weapon that the Tyranids have. At least Large Island ''', possibly '''Multi-Continent: '''Bio-Titans are far superior to normal Tyranid organisms and comparable to Imperial Titans, thus larger variants are likely at least somewhat comparable to larger Imperial Titans. At least '''Large Island, likely Multi-Continent: Dominatrices are far superior to Hive Tyrants and other Bio-Titans. Island: The Hive Guard that are capable of destroying powerful and reinforced Imperial Tanks. Large Building: '''Genestealers can easily shred through the armor of Space Marines and Terminators) | At least '''Large Building: '''Tyranid Warriors are stronger than Space Marines. '''Building The Spore mines when exploding, and large Tyranids that are superior to superhuman Space Marines. Wall-Building: Hormagauts that are capable of ripping athletic humans apart and breaking through fortifications. Wall Termagants and Gargoyles are Rippers are comparable to peak athletic humans and can kill them. Durability: Dwarf Star: '''Swarmlord is superior to the strength of Augustus Calgar. '''Planet: Hive Tyrants are comparable to powerful beings. Continent Large Tyranids with Warp Field, should be comparable to other Imperial ships. Island: Tyrant Guards taking hits that are meant for a Hive Tyrants. Large Building: Tyranid Warriors and Genestealer can match that to other Space Marines. Building: Hive Guards with natural durability. Wall-Street Regular Tyranid infantry. Speed: FTL+: Tyranids capable of traveling from galaxy to galaxy. Unknown: Tyranids movement in space. Supersonic: The airborne Tyranids comparable to jets. Hypersonic: Advanced/commanding Tyranids when battling enemy units. Subsonic: Regular Tyranids, both movement, combat and reactions speeds. Skills Stats They possess their own unique physiology to adapt to their enemies attacks and evolve with what they eat, they gene-splice and use bioengeneering to build their forces from the bio-matter of planets and other life that they assimilate into their ever expanding organic ecosystem. They operate as a massive singular mind which makes it ease to mobilize one's forces. Strengths/Pros They have their own unique combat doctrine which goes as followed; 1. They perform reconnaissance on a planet, looking to see how strong is the planet before the invasion. 2. Infestation, if the planet is ripe for the taking, they start to change the planet's biosphere of life to it's purpose. 3. They then begin their invasion of the planet with their swarm. 4. They begin to subjugate the planet with their bio structures as they finish off any resistance. 5. They then finally start to absorb the planet's biomass. Weaknesses/Flaws They lack the basics of armor and advanced technology, this leads to regular tyranids if alone to be easily effected by bullets. Or being killed off if using advanced chemical weapons (Developed by the Deathwatch), that melts targets down with their organic components collapsing. Lesser Tyranid organisms are dependent on the strategic guidance of the Hive Mind and Synapse creatures; without them, their order falls apart and they revert to savage, animalistic behavior, and may even fight amongst themselves. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Hive_Tyrant.png| The Hive Tyrant towering over the battlefield. Hive.jpg| The Tyranid Swarm in action. Tyranids_incursions.jpg| Tyranids invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. Tyranid_Weapons.gif|Various Tyranid's bio-weapons. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 5 Conquest Category:Nature Category:Psionic